


The Second Time

by MissMeggo



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little angst, Aftercare, F/M, Feels, Light Bondage, PWP, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words seemed to fail her now that he was here.  Her jaw clenched and unclenched before she finally undid the pouch on her belt and handed it to him wordlessly.  Bull said nothing as he undid the clasp and peered inside.  His lips ticked up in a brief smile before he handed it back to her.  “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Denna nodded then, before he could chide her, she spoke.  “I’m sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a follow up to "Behind Closed Doors". It's not a required read.
> 
> The lovely CelticGrace prompted me with a mini fic challenge of "On the edge of consciousness; character(s) of your choice" and well, it didn't stay mini for long!

Denna had always found solace in her dreams.  While others in the circle fretted over demons and possession, she willingly walked the fade, alert but accepting.  Solas had been intrigued with her skills, yet she had brushed his curiosity off quickly.  Her dreams were hers alone.  Whatever the fade chose to show her, she followed, even on the nights the dreams had her waking, gasping for breath.

It was one of those nights that the fade was cruel.   _ His _ face flitted through her dreams, twisting from loving and tender to pained as he fell.  Denna knew he was dead, knew there was nothing she could have done to save him, yet seductive voices offered her the chance to change that.  She had already moved forward in time, what would keep them from sending her back?   _ Change the past, _ they whispered, even as she recoiled from them,  _ Bring him back.   You can be happy again. _

The face, twisted in death, and voices dimmed.   _ Happy.  She had been happy. _  A new face, a body appeared from the corner of her mind.  Tall and broad where the other had been slender.  Not human, but familiar, sword strapped against a shirtless back.  Bull, but not.  Denna knew this wasn’t him, not really, but accepted the outstretched hand willingly.  

She hadn’t needed Cole or Solas to tell that spirits existed.  They had been her playmates, and protectors, as a child.  Denna wasn’t arrogant enough to believe they followed her but, when she needed them most, they seemed to appear.  This one, be it Kindness or Fortitude, wrapped a large hand around hers, shielding her from the demons trying to entice her.  It walked at her back, so very much like the real Bull she near sagged in relief.  

The twisting darkness and echoes of voices began to fade as they continued along the path.  As the sky began to lighten, Denna knew she was waking.  On the edge of consciousness, she turned to the spirit.

“Thank you.”  

It nodded and began to turn, only to pause and stare at her.  “He will listen, if you tell him.”  

“Who?  Bull?”

The spirit nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad you think so, but I’m not sure I agree.”

“I took this from because it offers you the most comfort.  Perhaps you should think on that.”  The sky lightened around them, the spirit slowly become less distinct.  “He will listen.”

Denna woke in a tangle of blankets, a fine sheen of sweat dampening her skin.  She lay there, watching the sun begin to peek in through the ornate panes of glass, as her heartbeat slowed and skin cooled.  Reluctantly, she began the chore of untangling the blankets, leaving them in an uncharacteristically untidy heap in the middle of her bed.

She took longer than usual on her morning routine that day, lingering in a warm bath and choosing to eat her morning meal in the comfortable quiet of her rooms.  The nightmare, and the spirit’s words, nagged at her.  It was easy, usually, to brush aside the effects of the fade, but today she struggled.  Savoring the last few sips of her coffee, a hint of blue caught her eye.

A flash of warmth worked it’s way down her spine as she thought of that night two weeks ago.  Bull had left her sleepy and satisfied in her bed, removing all traces of their evening together.  If it wasn’t for a pleasant ache between her legs and a single strip of silk, Denna would have thought she had imagined their evening together.  True to his word, nothing had changed since.  He flirted no more and no less than before and continued to watch her back.  For that she was extremely grateful.  

The quiet clearing of a throat pulled Denna from daydreams.  Josie stood at the top of the stairs, a slightly uncertain look on her face.  

“The Ferelden delegation will be leaving shortly.  We do not want them to feel slighted that you did not show up for their departure.”

Denna nodded once, placing the last few bites of her sweet roll back onto the plate before pushing away from the desk.  Confident Denna would follow, Josephine retreated down the stairs.  After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the thin strip of silk, folding it carefully before placing it in a pouch on her belt, then followed the antivan ambassador.  

The day passed in a haze of meetings, negotiations, and details.  She needed to leave for the Wastelands in two days time and supplying the party was turning into a nightmare.  Try as she might, Denna found herself easily distracted through most everything.  Her advisors suggested they end their meetings long before the evening meal, a luxury she hadn’t been afforded since before the Winter Palace.  Most evenings she was in Skyhold they met until long after the sun set.

_ “He will listen.” _

She sat in the courtyard gardens for hours, trying to find sense of comfort among the herbs and flowers while the rest of the keep dined.  The quiet voice of the spirit echoed at the back of her mind.  Restless, she abandoned the plants to wander Skyhold.  As she wandered, her hand slid in the pouch at her waist, idly toying with the length of fabric it held.  A deep sigh slipped from her as she turned to back towards Haven’s Rest.  

Decision made, she wandered through the tavern, warmly greeting those within.  The hall was mostly empty, save a few who lingered over drinks and plates filled with half eaten dinners.  Disappointment stabbed through her as she rounded the corner to find Bull’s preferred corner empty.  Before she could turn away though, a large presence settled at her back.

“You missed dinner boss.”

“I was busy.”

“Your meetings got out early.  Cullen and Josephine were both in the main hall.”

Denna turned, eyebrow raised slightly.  “Still keeping track of me?”

He shrugged.  “That’s what I’m paid to do.”  His good eye seemed to size her up, narrowing slightly.  “What can I do for you?”

Words seemed to fail her now that he was here.  Her jaw clenched and unclenched before she finally undid the pouch on her belt and handed it to him wordlessly.  Bull said nothing as he undid the clasp and peered inside.  His lips ticked up in a brief smile before he handed it back to her.  “Are you sure?”

Denna nodded then, before he could chide her, she spoke.  “I’m sure.”

“First things first then.  You need to eat and while you do that, we’re going to set ground rules.”


	2. Chapter 2

 Dinner was an enlightening hour for Denna.  Bull was thorough in his both his discussion of what he wanted and what he expected of her.  He seemed pleased when she broke in with questions or to interject her own feelings into the matter.  Fully engrossed in their conversation, Denna was surprised when she realized Bull had been distracting her enough to eat two full plates of food.  “You’re too skinny boss,” he said unrepentantly.  “You’ll need your strength.”

She raised a brow skeptically, but refrained from saying anything, instead Denna let him guide her away from the hearth and towards her bed.  Bull settled his massive frame onto the bed’s edge, tugging her to stand in the cradle of his legs, placing her hands at the small of her back.  Just as before he commanded that she watch as he slowly worked buttons and clasps open, drawing the soft fabric down her arms, finally letting it drop to the ground, her breastband quickly following suit.

Blunt fingers teased at the ties of her pants as Bull nipped and kissed along the curve of her shoulder.  Sharp teeth walked the delicate line between pleasure and pain, leaving small marks in their wake.  Denna clenched her hands together as she fought the instinct to reach for him, whimpering slightly.  His responding chuckle was low and gravely.  “Need something boss?”

“I want to touch you.”

“Not yet.  But soon.”

Denna keened softly as the hands at her waist moved upwards to tease her nipples through the breastband she still wore.  Her back arched, pressing them more firmly into Bull’s grasp.  He pinched slightly in warning, before sliding his hands away, back down to her waist, and moved her away. 

She was tall for a human woman, but next to Bull, Denna felt overwhelmed, yet comforted, by his sheer height and broadness when he stood.  He waited until she met his gaze, then smiled gently.  Denna watched as he worked the buckles of his shoulder guard, not letting it fall to the ground, but placing it carefully alongside her clothes.  She had missed all of this the first time, her ability to watch hindered by the silk he had used to cover her eyes.  Boots were next, followed quickly by pants and smallclothes.  Fingernails bit into the skin of her palms as she fought the urge to touch him.

Bull settled once more onto the edge of the bed, legs spread.  Denna couldn’t help but let her eyes trail over him as he pulled her close once again.  His skin bore evidence of the countless fights he had endured.  Scars criss crossed his limbs and torso. 

He grasped her wrists, slowly prying her hands apart.  “Now, you can touch.” 

There was no hesitation as she reached for him, her hands trailing against his skin, mapping each mark she found.  Denna tucked away the spots where muscles twitched or made him shiver.  Bull may be a spy, but this close, she could feel how he reacted, even as he tried to hide it.  Finally his hands covered her to pause them and she met his stare.  She bit down on her lower lip before sweeping her eyes down between his legs.  Denna blinked slowly, looking up at him through hooded eyes.  “Please?”

Bull’s hands slowly pulled away from her as he nodded once.  Denna sank to her knees in front of him, hands braced on his thighs.  It was as natural as breathing to lean forward and take his length in her mouth.  Her tongue ran along the underside, teasing as she slid further down.  A hand joined.  Together, mouth and hand worked him, until she felt the gently pull on her scalp.  Distracted, she had missed him gathering her hair in one large palm.  Denna slowed, eyes turning upwards to look at him.  She stilled, letting Bull hold her where he wanted as he slowly began to thrust into her mouth.  Her hand fell back to his thigh as he controlled both their movements for long moments until he shuddered and pulled away.  

“Onto the bed boss.  On your knees.”  Only after months of traveling with him made it so that Denna could hear the thread of tension below his even words. 

The two switched spots, Denna kneeling near the edge.  She watched as he produced a length of soft rope, sliding it around her wrists and through fingers, binding her palms together, then down her arm, restraining her from palms to elbow.  A second check seemed to reassure him that she was bound to his liking and he ordered her into the center of the bed, arms above her head.

It was easy then, for him to loop the remaining rope through the headboard.  While she had enjoyed being blindfolded during their previous encounter, being allowed to watch was a thrill in itself.  Bull was deliberate in all of his movements, slowly divesting her of pants and smallclothes, leaving her bare to him.  He settled, not between her legs as she expected, but beside her.  

“Not until I tell you now.  Remember?”

Denna nodded once, taking his words seriously.  His lips ticked up in approval before he leaned towards her.  The kiss started gentle, almost a discovery, but quickly deepened.  Bull seemed to touch her everywhere, never lingering in one place too long, leaving her aching and wanting.  Her whimpers were muffled against his mouth, her body twisting under his hands.  

He settled over her core, fingers tracing against the sensitive skin.  With an aching slowness, he slid a finger into her heat.  Denna’s body clenched tight around him as his other hand slid under her head, tangling into her hair.  Bull held her still as he worked her, adding a second and third finger, his thumb moving to tease at her clit.  The aching need built until Denna felt she would explode.  Moments before she came, he pulled away, earning a disappointed growl from her.

He soothed her, only to bring her to the edge again until her hands pulled against her bonds.  There was a lovely thrill knowing she was at his mercy, even if a single word would have him stopping.  The sharp nip of teeth against a nipple pulled brought her back to earth, her back arching from the bed, pleas spilling from her lips without her realizing it.  Bull took pity on her finally, a few firm strokes with his thumb to clit and a growled “now” had her shuddering with a silent scream as she came.

Still riding the wave of her orgasm, she missed him sliding between her legs.  Wet and ready, he slid in easily, her body ready for his him.  Denna’s legs wrapped around his waist as he blanketed her with his body.  He braced arms against the bed, lips and teeth mapping the skin of her neck and the swell of her breasts as they both got lost in the rhythm of their bodies.  Arms bound and body pinned by Bull’s, yet not wanting to be a passive participant, Denna kissed at the skin of his shoulder, setting her own teeth against him, reveling in the way he shuddered.

Bull’s thrusts grew erratic, faster and harder.  Denna hips arched to meet him, her body tightening around him as they both drew closer to the edge.  His hands dug into the mattress beside her, a growl building low his his chest.  Denna answered with her own desperate noises, until he snarled “again” in her ears.  She shattered around him, the tight grip of her body pulling him over the edge with her.  A few last shuddering thrusts and Bull slowed, stopping still fully sheathed in her.  

His head fell forward, resting gently against Denna’s.  The rough press of his horns against her skin was somehow comforting as they lay together.  A last lingering kiss was pressed against her lips before he sat up to tug at the knots holding her still.  She lay still as he unwound the soft ropes, rubbing the reddened skin slightly until she stretched, lowering her arms, wincing at the gentle burn.

Reassured she was comfortable, Bull left her on the bed, only to return with a goblet of water and a flask of wine.  While she drank the water, he set about cleaning her, then himself, before tucking her under the blankets.

“Bull?”

“Yes boss?”

“Will you stay?  At least for a bit?”  

Pleasure crossed his face briefly before he nodded in agreement, sliding between sheets and blankets.  Without hesitating, Denna wormed under his arm, cuddled up against his side, letting out a yawn.  She could feel his hesitation before wrapping arms around her waist to pull her on top of his massive frame.  She smiled against his skin.  

“You’re a good mattress.  I’ll have to remember that next time we’re stuck in a tent.”

He chuckled.  “Whatever you need boss.  Whatever you need.”


End file.
